Whisper of the Heart: Test of Time
by Princess Storm
Summary: Shizuku and Seji were meant for each other. Time just brings them closer together. It seems that there isn't anything that could break them up until they moved to Italy together so Seji can follow his dream.


I loved the movie so much I couldn't stop thinking about it and came up with idea (with some help from my really good friend, Lydia). So in honor of Lydia, I dedicate this story to her, thanks for all the great ideas for the story and all the great times we've shared. Hope I haven't turned you into too crazy of a person. Also for you, Shizuku, and all the other writers out there, never give up on your dreams!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas and even some of them are borrowed from a friend. :)

Summary: Shizuku and Seji were meant for each other. Time just brings them closer together. It seems that there isn't anything that could break them up until they moved to Italy together so Seji can follow his dream. But here in Cremona, their dreams seem to be getting in the way and may cause a crack in the greatest love there ever was.

* * *

Prologue 

"I don't want to be a burden, Seji. If I'm going with you, I'm going to help you." Shizuku shouted, jumping down from the back of his bike. She shoved his jacket under her arm and began to push the wire book rack on Seji's blue bike. "If I'm going with you Seji, I want to inspire you, support you, encourage you. But I will not hold you back or cause you trouble. I can take care of myself. I will not be a burden!" She declared stomping her foot as they reached the top of the steep hill.

Seji put his foot down to hold the bike up right. He turned back and smiled. "Alright I get it. One of us won't carry the other but we will climb together." Shizuku smiled back. "Now get on or will miss it."

"Miss what?" Shizuku asked, hopping back on the book rack. Seji grinned and took off.

"You'll see," he said slyly.

Seji rode through streets and ducked down alleyways rapidly as Shizuku held on tight to his waist. Finally Seji slowed down to a stop at the top of a hill near an electric transmitter. Shizuku jumped off and Seji kicked his leg over, letting the bike fall to the ground. He grabbed Shizuku's hand and pulled her after him as he ran to the edge of the street. He jumped down over the edge without even stopping, landing on a lower level of the electric transmitter.

"Seji what are we…" Shizuku called from the edge of the jump. Seji smiled up and held up his hand to help her down. "Come on Shizuku. Just a little farther." He pleaded. She gazed down at him and finally took his hand. She jumped down next to him and he led her slowly to the edge of the cliff and just around the edge of the base of the transmitter.

"Seji …" she breathed as she caught sight of the city skyline laid out before them. A mist fell over the tops of the buildings and the darkness shadowed them from full view. But the image was still gorgeous, still stunning. "It's beautiful."

"Just wait. It gets better." He said when he saw the awed look on her face. And he was right. But a few moments passed when the sun rose from the horizon. Colors shot out in all directions across the sky. The low hanging clouds were washed in reds, oranges, and magentas while the higher clouds were still dark in shadow. As the sun reached higher the tallest peaks of the skyscrapers where touched with the light and the bright steel shown back at Seji and Shizuku, causing a blinding sensation that could take anyone's breath away.

"Oh Seji it's wonderful." Shizuku muttered, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.

"It's where I come to get inspired. Well that was until I met you." He squeezed her hand. "My grandfather told me how hard you have been working and I'm sorry I haven't been here to inspire you and cheer you on. I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking about myself and my dreams."

Shizuku shock her head. "No. It helped me. I've come to know myself a little better and I know that I need to go to high school. I've got so much more to learn." She said looking up at him.

Seji cleared his throat. "Shizuku I know we're young but could you see us getting married someday?" he asked, his voice a little unsure.

"But what about Italy? What about being a violin maker? What about your dream?" she questioned, a little shocked but mostly confused. She knew how much his dream meant to him.

Seji turned to her and took her other hand. "I still want to do those things, but I've realized I need to know so much more. My master said I was good, and with more practice, teaching, and hard work, I could be great. But I've decided to finish school here and then go on to Italy and study violin making. Then if it doesn't work out, I'll have an education and can do something else with my life. And while being a violin maker has been my dream for so many years, I no longer see myself doing it alone. I see you with me, writing, achieving your dream of becoming an author. I don't want to lose you after I worked so hard to get your attention." He said with a smile. Shizuku giggled and smiled. "So can you see us getting married someday and sharing our dreams?"

Shizuku's mind raced with flashes of what being married to Seji would mean. Of everything she saw, there wasn't a single thing to tell her to say no. She couldn't see her dreams coming true without him.

Finally she nodded. "Yes Seji, I can see us getting married someday." She murmured.

Seji's smiled widened. "Shizuku I love you!" he shouted and threw his arms around her. Shizuku giggled and hugged him back. Together they stood in the warm rising sun.

Slowly they slipped apart and turned to face the still climbing sun and the city scape. Seji took hold of Shizuku's hand and held it tightly. He stole a glance at her as she continued to stare out at the view.

Finally he spoke. "Shizuku," he breathed. She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

He gazed down at her for a second then bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes shot open, wide in surprise but quickly, gently fell closed as she kissed him in return, her hands clenched in happy fists.

Slowly Seji stepped back. "Shizuku," he mumbled, lightly reaching up with his right hand and brushing it down her cheek.

"I love you too Seji," she finished with a smile. She then slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Seji smiled under the kiss as he picked her up and spun her around.

When her feet touched the ground again, they broke apart. Seji touched her hand and led her nearer to the edge of the cliff. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. Together they sat for more then a half an hour, hand in hand and watching the city below come alive.


End file.
